Rub You The Right Way
by flashpenguin
Summary: JJ's need and desire for a date with a normal man has led her to ask out Rossi. Will Dave show her that normal is overrated? Inspired by the Johnny Gill song.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a quick little story while I try to gather my thoughts to write my Christmas series. In this story, JJ is at her wit's end after being on horrible date after horrible date. All she wants is a man who can appreciate her. That isn't too much to ask, or is it? **_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

_**Song prompt: "Rub You The Right Way" by Johnny Gill**_

* * *

**Rub You The Right Way**

It was official: Jennifer Jareau hated dating. She hated the pretense of dating and everything that went with it. It was a dog and pony show and somehow she always managed to get the raw end of the deal. Honestly, she didn't hate dating per se, just all the bullshit that came with it.

She was normal- at least her last psych evaluation made it official- so why was it so hard to find a normal guy to go out with? Was it her lot in life to hook up with guys who made the worst UNSUB look inviting?

Stepping into the break room, she poured herself a cup of coffee. Returning the carafe, she sat down at the round table and buried her face in her hands.

"Footloose and fancy free my ass," she muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?" a deep voice replied.

Looking up, she cast a wary glance at the tall dark agent walking in the room. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Okay." She turned around in her chair. "Why is it so hard to find a normal guy in Quantico?"

"Ah…" Rossi tried to find the right words to reply but stopped. "Is this a rhetorical question?"

"No, it's an 'I need an answer' question."

"Honestly, JJ, I wasn't aware that there was a shortage of men in Quantico. But then again, I haven't been looking." He poured himself a cup of coffee.

"See? That is why you don't understand."

"I-" _Oh boy._ He looked at his watch. He needed to vacate the premise ASAP! He was sure he could find a report or two that needed filing…somewhere.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've been on a real date?" she asked.

"I-" Rossi looked for an escape route. No matter how he answered, the whole moment was not going to end well.

"Why is it so wrong to want to be appreciated? All I want is a guy who…appreciates me for me. I want a guy who holds the door open and doesn't leave me sitting in the car as he walks into the restaurant without me. I want a guy who can give me a compliment without sounding like he's struggling to find the right words. Do you know how insulting it is to hear, 'My grandmother has a pair of earrings just like that'?"

"I'm sure there is one or two men out there capable of doing that," Rossi hedged.

JJ let out a short burst of breath. "Trust me, there isn't. I dated them all. I just want a good time when I'm away from here. I want to see a movie that doesn't involve explosions and fraternity type humour. And go to a restaurant that doesn't have ESPN on in the background."

She stirred her coffee and waited for a reply that didn't come. "I want to be complimented for taking the time to do my hair and putting on a dress when I would rather be in sweats after a long hard day. And at the end of the night, I want to be kissed, not mauled."

"That doesn't sound unreasonable," Rossi observed.

"But you know what? More than a great date, I would give anything for a night of good old fashioned love making."

Rossi felt himself begin to sweat. Reaching up, he slipped two fingers under his collar and tried to gather his wits.

"Actually, I would sell my soul for a night of hot and steamy, burn the sheets up and melt the bedsprings sex," JJ stated matter of fact.

"Really?" Rossi swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on the cup in his hands. "JJ, I don't know. I mean, there has to be someone out there that can fulfill your request."

"If he is," she groused, "I missed him. Unless he is working here at the FBI- which makes it impossible for me to find him because it's against regulations to fraternize. It's hopeless." She got quiet for a long moment. "There is only one thing left to do: take me out."

Rossi's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Isn't that a little extreme? I mean, I know I have a reputation, but I can't do that. Imagine the paperwork and mess."

JJ looked at him stupidly. "What?" His meaning slowly sunk in. "No, not take me out 'take me out'; I mean 'take me out to dinner'. It's only fair."

"How do you figure?"

"Because it's your fault I can't find a good man."

"I'm not following you." And he wasn't. He had lost her at footloose and fancy free.

"There are no great guys in Quantico…at least none worth dating. If there is a man worth dating, he has to be working here. Unfortunately, I can't date anyone here because the reason for no fraternization amongst co-workers is standing before me."

Rossi gave her a grimace. "I'm sorry."

"And now you owe me. I want it all."

"I don't know…" He wondered again if he had stepped into some kind of alternate universe without knowing.

JJ stood up and looked at him. "Well…it was a good try. I guess I'll never know what it's like to go out on a date with a man who knows how to be a gentleman and treat a woman like a lady." She topped her cup off. "Maybe I'm just wishing too much for the impossible."

Turning around, she walked out of the room leaving a flustered Rossi watching her disappear around the corner. Waiting for the coast to be clear, he let out a long breath and leaned against the counter. Of all the days he didn't call in sick and decide to work on his book?

_I just want a good time with a guy who appreciates me. I want to see a real movie and go to a restaurant that doesn't have ESPN on in the background…_ JJ's words reverberated in his head as he sipped the now cold coffee. What did she expect him to do? He was an interrogator, not a miracle worker. But…

Filling his cup again, he felt that familiar feeling go thru him. "Oh no you don't," he warned himself. "She was pointing out the obvious and getting her frustrations off her chest."

"I would love to see more than frustration off her chest," he answered, his body growing hot at the thought of Jennifer Jareau lying naked and sweaty under him on his bed as he tasted every inch of her soft white skin…

"Is that fresh coffee?" Emily asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry," he replied, trying to recover enough not to raise suspicions. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Are you alright?" She looked closely at him.

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah," he nodded. "I just figured out how to help a friend out of a little predicament."

Lifting the carafe, Emily nodded. "Okay. I don't think I want to know."

"Trust me Prentiss, the less you know, the better this will be for all of us."

"Whatever you say." She quickly poured the coffee and vacated the room to leave Rossi with his thoughts.  
***

JJ was busy going over her stack of folders when a knock on the door interrupted her. "Come in," she called out.

Slowly the door opened to reveal Rossi. Looking the woman over, he smiled darkly. "Tonight, be ready by seven. I expect you to be dressed and made up."

"What?" she stammered.

"I'm going to show you how a man is supposed to treat a woman on a date. And if at the end of the night, we should find ourselves in bed, don't worry about us melting the bedsprings- I own a sleep number bed." Closing the door, he left her to pick her mouth up from the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Does Dave have what it takes to prove to JJ that he isn't like all the other men she has dated? And can he use his Lothario past for positive without it blowing up in his face?**_

_**Song prompt: "Rub You The Right Way" by Johnny Gill**_

* * *

**Rub You The Right Way**

JJ twirled the long stemmed red rose between her fingers and looked out the window at the passing scenery. Dave had picked her up fifteen minutes earlier and kept his answers short as to where they were going as he ushered her into his car.

Two things had surprised her when she walked outside: 1) he wasn't driving his SUV; he showed up in a Lexus. And 2) he held the door open for her as she stepped inside the pristine interior. Buckled in, she watched as he turned on soft music and maneuvered the vehicle down the road. It had taken her a few minutes to realize that they were driving _away_ from town.

"Where are we going?" she spoke up. Frantically her brain searched for establishments on the opposite side of Quantico.

"Does it matter?" he replied smoothly, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Well…" She looked down at her black cocktail dress and sighed. It wasn't much, but it was all she had. With the job at the BAU there was very low demand of her going to political functions or parties so she had no need to have an extravagant wardrobe. "I don't want to be underdressed."

Dave shot her a look out of the corner of his eye. "You're not underdressed for where we are going," he remarked.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. Jen. For where we are going and what's planned, I can say with complete honesty that you are _over_ dressed." A smile tugged at his lips before he stared back at the road.

Twirling the rose, JJ tried to think of a response, but found none. Raising the bud to her nose, she sniffed the fragrant scent. So sweet. So beautiful.

"Thank you for the rose. How did you know it's my favourite flower?"

"I would like to say it was a lucky guess, but I researched. I wanted to make sure I started the night out on the right foot."

"I can't imagine you starting any other way," JJ murmured.

"You did tell me to take you out. I wanted to show you that all men aren't scoundrels looking for a piece of ass or just this side of Neanderthal. Every woman deserves to be treated like a lady, and a female FBI agent is no exception."

JJ searched for a reply but came up short. The rest of the drive was made in silence.

A few more miles and Dave pulled the Lexus into a long driveway.

"Where are we?" JJ looked around at the less than familiar surroundings. The light on the porch burned brightly although the rest of the house was dark.

"My place."

She gave him a confused look. "I thought we were going out to dinner?"

"We are…at my place. I figure it's cozy, intimate, out of the way, and I can guarantee that there is no ESPN on in the background."

"I don't know," JJ hesitated, her fingers clutched the stem of the rose.

His hand reached out and cupped her cheek. "Trust me. You wanted a different experience from what you've had with other guys. Give me a chance to show you what it should be like."

She took a deep breath. "Okay."

Dave got out, walked around the car and opened her door. Taking her hand, he slipped a hand around her waist and led her toward the wide porch. Unlocking the front door, he held it open and let her step inside. A gasp made him look at her.

"What's wrong?" He closed the door and set the alarm.

JJ stood in shock as she stared at the dimly lit room filled with candles, roses, and soft music. "Did you do all this? For me?"

"No," he replied honestly. JJ looked at him in confusion. "The decorators I hired did this for you. But it was my idea."

She walked slowly over to the large vase full of various coloured roses. "This is amazing. You're amazing."

Dave gave her a small grin. "You might want to hold back on the compliments until the night is over. This is only the beginning."

She gave a small laugh. "If this is only the beginning, I can't wait to see how it ends."

"If you and I play our cards right, it may not have to end," he replied smoothly.

JJ's breath caught in her chest. _Did he really say that? The night doesn't have to end? Oh boy!_ Looking at Dave standing in front of her in a crisp black tailored suit, she felt her blood run hot. Hair brushed back, suit fitted to perfection, shoes shined, David Rossi was the epitome of what all men should be.

And he had asked her out. Her! JJ shook her head. Okay, he hadn't exactly asked her out; she had blamed him for the lack of decent men in Quantico and demanded that he make it up to her.

Walking over to the dining room, she had to blink at the festively decorated table. The finest restaurants in Virginia couldn't set a table half as nice as the one she was staring at. As if in a dream, she moved over to the table and touched the centerpiece that was surrounded by expensive candles.

"Do you like what you see?" Dave asked.

"How did you do this?" she breathed. This had to be a dream, but she didn't dare pinch herself. She had no desire to wake up. Not now. Not ever.

"I made a few phone calls and pulled some strings."

"Dave, this is too much. You could have taken me to Ruby Tuesday's and I would have been alright with it," she shrugged indifferently. "I didn't expect for you to go thru all of this trouble."

Dave stepped closer to her. Touching her shoulder, he turned her around to face him. "It wasn't any trouble. I wanted to do this for you. Like I said earlier, you deserve a one in a million night." He dipped his head and brushed his lips over hers. JJ involuntarily shuddered as his lips dropped a feather soft kiss.

"Dave…" she whispered. He raised his head and looked at her.

"Let's eat first and then play the rest of the evening by ear." He straightened up and took a deep breath to control his rapidly beating heart. What had he just done by leaning in to kiss her? He cursed himself. It was just supposed to be an evening to remember with a cozy intimate dinner for two so he could show her the best life could offer.

Pulling out the chair, he waited for her sit. "Wait here for just a moment." Quickly he disappeared to the back of the house. A moment later he returned. Taking the seat opposite JJ, he studied the cool blonde by candle light.

"I let the caterer know we were here. I hope you like your steak medium rare."

"I love steak medium rare," JJ confessed. "I don't eat it very often, but when I do, that's how I take it."

"Good." Dave lifted the serviette off his plate and placed it in his lap. "I didn't know what you like, so when I chose the menu, I had to guess."

"I am very sure that whatever you chose will be delicious." JJ unfolded the serviette and laid it gently in her lap. "I know you have great taste."

Dave went to speak but was interrupted by the first course being delivered. Catching JJ's eye, he smiled at her surprise as the salad was placed in front of her.

"Bon appetite," he commented and dug in. JJ flashed a look at her date. Picking up her fork, she followed his example and began eating.  
****

Laying her dessert fork on the plate, JJ wiped the corner of her mouth and groaned. If dinner had been exquisite, dessert had been heaven on earth.

"That was delicious," she commented and wondered if it would be inappropriate to take a nap at the table.

"I took a gamble ordering the strawberry tiramisu."

"That was a good gamble. It was exquisite. I've had tiramisu, but nothing that tasted half that good."

Dave's eyes sparkled. "I guess I'll have to double the percentage I was going to give the caterer."

JJ's soft laughter rang out and filled the room. "When you do, see if he'll give you the recipe. If I could have anything, it would be that."

"Your wish is my command." And it was. Anything she wanted, Dave would do it or get it for her.

JJ looked at her watch. "I think I might have to call it a night."

"So soon?"

"Well, it's almost nine," she commented.

"It's eight thirty," Dave countered. "The night is still young."

"Maybe for you, but I have some things I need to finish up at home." JJ stood up.

"I thought you wanted a night out."

"I did, and you treated me better than I ever expected, but I don't want to force my presence on you."

"You're not forcing anything. I want you here." Dave stood up and walked over to her.

So close she could feel Dave's body heat wash over her. "I don't know."

Dave took her hand in his. "One dance."

JJ bit her lip. "I'm not sure…"

"Just one dance. With me. And then I'll take you home…if you still want me to." His tone was low, and if JJ's ears weren't playing tricks on her, it was also full of desire.

She looked in his eyes and tried to find a hidden message. He had to have an agenda - hell, he was David Rossi for crying out loud! But if truth be known, she had an agenda too. She always had where he was concerned. But now that she was standing beside him, her hand in his, his body so close his cologne weaved around her and short circuited her ability to think, maybe it wasn't such a wise idea.

But he was giving her that smile. That sensual crooked smile with those half-closed bedroom eyes that always caused her knees to turn into jelly and her blood run so hot she was sure she was on the verge of spontaneously combusting on the spot.

"Come on Jennifer; it's just a simple dance…with me."

In all of her dreams, JJ had never dreamed David Rossi would be asking her to dance. Swallowing hard, she grabbed her wine glass and tried to wet her suddenly dry mouth. _You can do this, JJ. Just one dance, fulfill your life long fantasy and dance with the man. What do you have to lose?_

JJ gave Dave a soft smile. "Okay. One dance. But don't complain if I step on your toes and ruin your shoes."

"If I have you in my arms, I can guarantee the last thing I will ever do is complain about you stepping on my feet."

"Well, then lead the way Dave," she ordered quietly.

Tenderly, Dave took her hand and guided her to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dave's plan of showing JJ a great night with a man who knows how to appreciate a woman is moving forward. How will she react? Moreover, will he succeed?_

* * *

**Rub You The Right Way**

Dave took JJ's hand and led her into the living room. Turning up the stereo, the soft strains of Johnny Rivers' "Slow Dancing" fill the semi-dark room.

Pulling her into his arms, Dave took a moment to relish how she felt against him; the way her softness molded to him. Breathing in her subtle perfume, he closed his eyes and started to move. Feeling her resistance, he stroked her back.

"What's wrong Jen?" he whispered in her ear.

"Nothing."

"You're tense, so something is bothering you. Talk to me."

"I just never imagined being in your arms…dancing with you in a room filled with candles."

"You have a problem with that?" he asked.

"No." JJ hesitated. "I'm afraid that you might have a hidden agenda."

"And that makes you nervous?" There was a twinkle in his eye.

"No. I'm afraid that I might have a hidden agenda too, and do something that might be going over the line."

Dave's eyes looked deep into hers. "And that is bad?"

"I don't want to do anything that might offend you," she breathed.

"Jen, the only thing you can do that will offend me is _not_ doing what you feel." He pulled back slightly. "I did all of this to make you feel better. This night is for you. Anything you want to do is alright with me."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Dave lowered his head to nuzzle her neck. As his lips moved over her soft alabaster skin, he heard her sigh. "Do you like that?" he whispered.

JJ closed her eyes. "Yes."

Nipping her lightly, he felt the desire start to build. "What about this?" His beard tickled her gently.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. He was overwhelming her senses. "Yes." Her head went back to afford him access as his lips moved across her jaw line.

"Kiss me Jen," Dave growled. Before she could respond, he captured her lips with his and kissed her deep, his tongue searching for hers while his hand moved up to cup her breast.

Moaning low in her throat, JJ arched against his touch. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and pulled him closer as his tongue mated with hers. A need she wasn't even aware of came to life as she tried to deepen the kiss.

Dave felt his body come to life as he kneaded JJ's small firm breast and felt the nipple harden under his palm. With his other hand, he pulled her hips to his and ground the evidence of his arousal against her belly. Hearing her low moan, Dave moved his hand lower to reach under her dress and cup her firm ass.

Pulling her lips away, JJ tried to catch her breath. "Dave…oh God…I want…" she tried to gather her thoughts coherently but with each stroke of Dave's hand on her skin, thinking was fruitless. Unless it revolved around trying to get him naked.

"What do you want Jen? Name it's yours." His hands caressed her, stroked her, and teased her senseless.

"I'm not sure," she replied honestly.

Dave picked her up in his arms and started up the stairs to his bedroom. His body craved hers but it was too much, too fast. If he was going to earn her trust, it wouldn't be by jumping into bed with her. She deserved the best life had to offer, and he had the means to make it happen.

Climbing the stairs to the landing, he continued carrying her to the master bedroom. Once inside, he set her down.

"What is this?" she asked, looking around at the subtle masculine interior. Her eyes fell on the king sized sleigh bed. She quickly looked away.

"My bedroom."

The meaning slowly became clear. "You don't mean… With me?" she stuttered.

Dave slowly stroked her back as his mouth gently moved over her neck. "I won't do anything you don't want to do, Cara. I just ask that you give me a chance to show you that all men aren't scum." Lifting his head, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the double doors on the other side of the room.

Opening them slowly, Dave turned on the lights. Soft bulbs illuminated the room to show a sunken tub filled with bubbles.

"Did you do this?" Jen whispered as she dropped his hand and stepped forward.

"Guilty." But his face showed no embarrassment.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, Jen ran her fingers thru the bubbles to touch the water. Expecting it to be cold, she was surprised that the temperature was still hot. "How did you do this?"

"When I bought the tub, I made sure I had a thermostat installed to keep the water warmer longer."

"Why would you want a thermostat?" she asked curiously.

Dave grimaced that his secret was about to be revealed. "I like to take a bath after long cases." He watched her eyebrow rise in surprise. "It helps me to relax. That is why I had it ready for you." He pulled the zipper of her dress down; his lips kissed every inch of exposed flesh.

Leaning back against him, Jen rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Lost in the feeling of his hands cupping her breasts, she arched against him as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"I have an idea how I want this night to proceed," Dave whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm hmmm?"

"Instead, I think I will go with my original plan and let you relax and enjoy being able to unwind." Stepping back, he gestured to the hook on the wall that held up an emerald green silk robe. "This is for you when you finish."

JJ shook her head. "I can't take that."

"Why not? I bought it for you."

"You had this planned." She walked over to the robe.

"No, I imagined it would happen, but didn't expect it ever would. There is a difference. But if truth be known, I stopped by the Victoria's Secret on the way home and picked it up. So, this is yours to keep, no matter how the night ends."

JJ touched the delicate silk and felt it sing between her fingers. She had nothing to lose by letting Dave map out the evening. Right? Letting him draw a bath and accepting a robe didn't mean she was going to sleep with him. Right?

Sensing her conflict, Dave walked toward the door. "Take your time. I have to run downstairs and make sure everything is taken care of; then I have a few other things to set up."

"Thank you."

"Just relax Jen. Let me take charge." With a nod, he closed the door behind him.

Carefully, JJ finished undressing and stepped into the warm water. Immediately she began to relax as the water and bubbles surrounded and caressed her tired body. Leaning back, she rested her head in the custom made dip. Stretching out fully, she chuckled softly. She could get used to this, she thought.

Looking over to her right, she spied the wine glass. Picking it up, she sipped. Oh, yes, she could _definitely _get used to this.


	4. Chapter 4

_The last chapter is finally up. Will Dave be able to succeed at giving JJ a night she will never forget? _

_On a side note: I will be honest and say that I had never planned to finish this story. I understand that people are looking for new ways to get characters together but I will __**NOT**__ stand for my stories to be the messenger to attack other authors. The review box is __**NOT**__ your personal attack format. If you cannot be polite in your comments, then I will remove the story. Thank you._

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

_This chapter is dedicated to Tracia, Michaela, Alii, and all the other authors who are "keeping it fresh"._

_Song prompt: "Rub You The Right Way" by Johnny Gill._

**Rub You The Right Way**

It had to be a dream, but she hadn't meant to fall asleep. The water was so relaxing and the moment so soothing, she had let herself get carried away.

A knock on the door brought her around. Sitting up, JJ tried to relieve the crick in her neck as she called out, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you were still alive in there," Dave replied from the other side of the door.

"Barely."

"What?"

"Come on in," she invited.

Opening the door, Dave stepped inside. Looking at the cool blonde sitting in the tub with traces of bubbles still on her skin made him nearly swallow his tongue. Dear God she was beautiful.

"Is everything okay?" JJ asked.

Dave snapped back to reality. "Everything is just fine. I was wondering if you would like to come out to the bedroom. I have something I want to show you."

JJ reached for the towel lying on the side of the tub. "Something else?" Holding the towel in front, she tried to shield her body as she stood up. "What else can there be? I mean you've spoiled me already."

"Not quite, but if you think you're game, I think I can arrange it." His eyes raked over her body. "Unless you think you don't deserve it."

"I don't know if I deserve it…" she began.

"But?" he prompted.

JJ bit her lip. "Don't you think this is a little much? Catered dinner by candlelight, a hot tub…" she gestured with her hand around the room. "A silk robe. Dave, I never wanted you to go thru all of this trouble."

Dave stepped forward and ran his thumb over her cheek and looked into her eyes. "Jen, you should know by now that I never do anything because I feel obligated. I've had this night planned for a long time, but now I can put it into action." Turning around he grabbed the robe. "Here put this on."

Slipping her arms into the sleeves, JJ closed her eyes as the silk caressed her body. She nearly sighed from pleasure as the fabric surrounded her from neck to toe.

Dave offered a piece of silk. "Cover your eyes."

"What?" A moment of hesitation went thru her.

"Put it over your eyes; I have a surprise for you." Dave watched her. "Please."

Slowly, JJ wrapped the silk over her eyes and tied it. "There. Now I can't see a thing."

"Good." Dave took her hand. "Trust me." Leading her out of the room, JJ wrinkled her nose at a familiar smell.

"Is that wood burning?" she asked.

"I'm not telling. Keep walking."

JJ followed him as he positioned her where he wanted.

"Okay, take off the blindfold," he asked.

It took a moment for JJ's eyes to adjust to the light in the room…or lack thereof. Blinking, she took in the dozens of candles positioned around the room, and the fire in the fireplace. Around the room were dozens of roses in crystal vases. Soft music came from the stereo tucked in the bookcase against the far wall.

"Dave…" she started but stopped. Her throat clogged with tears. Swallowing, she tried to gather herself. "Did you do this? For me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"If you have to ask why, then maybe I shouldn't have." He cupped her face in his palms. "You wanted to be treated like a lady; I want to treat you like one," he replied.

"But…"

"No buts Jen. Relax and enjoy being worshipped." 

"Okay."

Dave took her over to the side of the bed. "Lie down. Tell me if that is soft enough for you."

JJ positioned herself. Encased in a cloud, she felt her body relax. "Oh my gosh, yes."

"Good. Now roll over." Doing as she was told, JJ rested her cheek on the silk pillowcase. "Ready for the next step."

"Depends, is the next step sleep?" she joked and closed her eyes.

"Not yet. Do you mind if I get comfortable?" he asked.

"Go ahead."

A rustling of clothing caught her ear. Feeling the mattress sag, she barely registered his hands on her back as he began massaging her sore and tired muscles.

"Oh God, that feels so good," she breathed.

"Your shoulders are liked rocks," he commented as he continued his massage therapy. "You have been stressed out lately, I can tell by the knots in your back."

"Really?" JJ remarked dryly. "The last six cases wouldn't have had anything to do with my shoulders?"

"Maybe. I wish you had said something earlier." Digging his fists gently into her tight muscles, he heard her groan in pleasure. Harder he applied the pressure. "Feel better?"

"If I fall asleep and drool all over your pillow case, it's going to be your fault," she slurred as the tension left her body.

"That's alright; I have more."

Moving his hands down, he massaged her shoulder blades to the small of her back. He wasn't sure, but when he touched her, he swore he heard a purr come from her throat.

"Are you alright? Should I stop?"

JJ struggled to stay in the moment. "If you do, I will shoot you on the spot."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "I believe you. Should I go lower?"

"Go as low as you want; you're hands are like magic."

JJ didn't know where she was or what time it was as Dave's hands took her to another world. If it were possible to have an out of body experience while conscious, she was having one at that moment. She had had back rubs and foot massages in her life, but nothing that had ever close to what was happening to her body.

"Can I ask a favour?" Dave's silky rich tenor asked, breaking into her reverie.

"Anything."

"Take off the robe." JJ hesitated. "Please."

Reaching under, she untied the belt and tried to shrug out of the material. Dave reached up and helped her. Free of the confines, she basked at the feel of the cool down comforter against her hot body. With each touch of Dave's hands on her skin, she felt her blood pressure rise…along with an awakened desire.

He was stroking her ankles and touching her feet. Groaning low, she tried not to flinch as he ran the pad of his thumb down her instep. As if by magic, the stress left her body and she knew she had died and gone to heaven.

"Oh my god," she whispered as goose pumps covered her skin. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Books." His finger pressed against the tips of her toes. "This is the connection to your brain…and here is your kidney." His finger stopped pressing and began stroking. "This is your heart," he murmured low and deep.

Drifting off, she felt something soft touch her skin. She tried to determine what it could be, but gave up.

Dave was fighting with everything he had not to take her on the spot. He had thought his level of control was high, but as he held her in his arms when he carried her up the stairs, he found that he was losing the battle. As she stepped out of the tub with a towel to protect herself, he felt his body come alive for the first time in…well, in forever.

Gently his hands touched, massaged, and tried to work out the knots and kinks under skin and he felt his heart falling more with each passing moment. Whatever possessed him to ask her to disrobe was beyond him, but as he helped remove the green silk to display creamy alabaster skin, he knew it was over for him.

Cupping her foot in his hand, he relished in how perfect she fit in his hand. Moving his hands upward, he leaned down to follow with butterfly kisses. Trailing kisses along her calf, over thigh, and the curve of her buttocks, Dave felt his desire peak. Gently he trailed his lips across her back to curve of her neck.

"Hmmm…" JJ moaned softly. "I didn't know you were done."

"I am," he whispered in her ear. "With this side."

"I guess you're expecting me to roll over." Without waiting for a response, she rolled on to her back. And Dave nearly died.

"Oh dear God, Jennifer…" he tried to find the words, but failed. His eyes drank in her natural beauty from her flushed face down to her small but firm breasts past her flat stomach to the v of her thighs.

"Are you going to stare all night or are you going to finish the massage?" JJ taunted. Pulling his face to hers, she kissed him deep and long.

"What was that for?" he rasped. His body hardened with the thought of making love to her.

"Incentive."

Kissing her again, his hands cupped her breasts. Kneading them softly, he took pleasure from her moans of pleasure. Moving his lips away, he kissed along her jaw line down her neck. His hands moved to stroke her waist as his tongue encircled a rosy nipple. As her hands curled in his hair, he took the firm peak in his mouth and suckled gently.

JJ arched against Dave's mouth as his hands caressed her gently and his tongue drove her mad. She gave a slight protest as he moved his attention to the other breast.

She tried to touch him back but he was short-circuiting her nervous system. She was beyond thinking and moving, and when he moved down to the core of her being, all ability to comprehend was officially over.

Dave had loved dozens of women in his life, but none had floored him the way JJ did as her moans of pleasure reached his ears as he made love to every inch of her body. And when he traced her with his tongue, he sent a prayer of thanks upward that God had made him a man. The sharp intake of her breath as her body tensed made him want to tease her more.

Dipping his tongue in, he nearly exploded as her musky woman scent filled him. Gently his hands stroked her and dared her to keep up. As she moved her hips in time, he increased the speed until she was crying out his name.

Wave after wave moved thru her body as the first of two orgasms took over her mind and body. She couldn't breathe.

Trying to catch her breath, JJ swore her body had turned to liquid. No man had ever touched her so deeply or thoroughly.

"Dave?" she whispered.

Looking up, he took in her flushed face. "Yes."

"Is that all?"

Taking her comment for what it was worth, he moved back up her body. Slowly he loved her in reverse. Kissing her neck, he positioned himself between her thighs. As his body covered hers, his finger traced her face.

"Open your eyes Jen." Her eyes fluttered open. He felt himself drowning in the twin pools of blue diamonds called her eyes. "What do you want?"

"You," she replied simply.

Pressing his lips to hers, he moved forward and made them one. So smooth, JJ barely had time to realize what had happened until Dave started moving. Pulling out, he slowly made them one again. Settling in, he felt her legs wrap around his waist.

"Love me Dave," she whispered against his mouth.

"Cara…" He tried to respond, but stopped as her hands reached down and cupped him to pull him deeper into her wet heat.

That was his last conscious thought. Long deep strokes set the pace as his body teased and dared her to keep up. The more he gave the eager she was to receive and give back. Never had a woman loved him back with her body the way JJ was.

Each stroke took him deeper and closer to touching heaven. It was almost too much. Faster he moved, he didn't want to finish…he wanted to make it last, but his body demanded release. And when he felt her velvet walls grab him and hold him in a tight fist, all control went out the window.

"Oh God, Dave," JJ cried out as her body tensed with an orgasm that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Let it go Jen."

"I can't," she panted. What she was experiencing was somewhere between pleasure and torture…almost like a feel good hurt.

Stroking her with his body and hands, JJ had no choice but to give in. "That's it Cara; let it go. Let me feel you."

Convulsing under him, JJ cried out his name between pants and sobs of ecstasy. As her body tightened and gripped him, Dave had no choice but to give in. Two deep thrusts, and he felt his world explode as his body gave up and made her his.  
***

Panting heavily, his body covered in sweat, Dave willed enough energy to pull the comforter up over his and JJ's body. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he drew her close.

"That was amazing," she whispered.

"Did you expect anything less?" he murmured against her ear.

She laughed softly. "Show off."

"Only for you Cara."

Softly JJ stroked the hand across her waist. "Thank you Dave…for everything."

"What do you mean 'thank you'? That was just a taste of things to come."

"Really?"

"Well I do have a reputation to protect…once I get my heartbeat back under control."

"Ah, the FBI Lothario is getting old." She felt so good. So fulfilled. So complete.

"Not too old; I rocked your world," he protested.

"Yes you did."

"So, are you glad you discovered normal is overrated?" Dave whispered. He stroked JJ's soft skin and felt her buttocks grind against him.

"Very. But…"

"But what?"

"You kept every part of your deal except one."

Dave felt his body come to life. So soon after touching her soul, he wondered how he had gotten addicted with just one taste. He moved to roll her on top of him. Gently he probed her moist heat.

"What part of the deal was that?" His eyes twinkled with mischief. His hands cupped her breasts.

"That we were going to melt the bedsprings." JJ arched under his ministrations.

"You forget that I have a sleep number bed," he remarked as his goatee tickled her soft skin.

She raised her eyebrow in mock surprise. "Are you saying that you don't have what it takes?"

One thrust of his hips had her gasping. "Hold on, I'll show you that I still have it."

And when it was over, he had to order a new mattress, but it was worth it.


End file.
